When I'm With You
by Ayingott
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka centered drabbles. Mostly K  rated. There is no specific genre, just small things that have come in my mind at one point.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make no profit from writing this.**

**Warning: I suck at grammar and may miss some places where a word is written incorrectly. Sorry about that.

* * *

**

Ritsuka sat on the windowsill of the window in his room. The door locked shut behind his back spoke of safety for the moment. The nightly wind, refreshingly cool for the hot summer days and nights, washed over him, making the strands of his black hair move in its rhythm. His eyes were closed and his whole body relaxed, a rare moment of piece for him.

His ears twitched when there was shuffling somewhere inside his house, surely, his mother couldn't sleep again. Ritsuka could understand how she felt, the empty feeling of loss and lack of understanding, the pain and the guilt. Maybe, this is how Seimei wanted to be remembered?

"Ne, Seimei… Are you really gone?" he whispered out and opened his eyes to look at the twinkling stars, scattered over the inky sky.

* * *

Soubi watched the twelve year old boy walking in front of him, no longer the scared and weak child that he used to be. Ritsuka had long ago decided to start again, this time, without the memories he tried so hard to crate and protect.

He had grown and gotten stronger. And that was something Soubi could be proud of, since he was the one that had supported Ritsuka in his growth.

Soubi was the one that helped Ritsuka to become strong, not Seimei. It was him, only him. Whether or not this was Seimei's intention from the start, Soubi knew that he will no longer be able to leave Ritsuka alone. He needed the boy by his side; his emotions had gotten that deep for that child now.

"Ritsuka." He called out to the boy, smiling in that special way of his.

Ritsuka turned to face the fighter. "What is it, Soubi?" his voice spoke of unhidden interest.

"I love you." Soubi simply said. No lies, only the truth.

Ritsuka, in return, smiled the smile that Soubi had promised to protect.

* * *

It was one of those days when your body just didn't want to let you do anything else except sleeping all day, or maybe playing video games. So even when the weather outside was almost asking the two to get out and do something neither Soubi, in his one room apartment, nor Ritsuke, locked up inside his room, could force themselves to take up that invitation.

Though, the thought of 'it would be nice to make new memories with Soubi' drifted in Ritsuka's mind now and then as he looked at the clear blue sky outside his window, before turning back to the piles of homework on his desk.

And yet, when the sound of rock hitting glass reached his sensitive ears Ritsuka got up from his chair and slowly padded over to the window, not sure if it was someone he knew or someone he should be wary of.

But when he saw Soubi outside of his house a small smile crawled and his lips and for the first time in a long time did Ritsuka sneak out of the house in the middle of the day. He was safe with Soubi, after all.

* * *

She was a very easy-going, happy-go-lucky girl; at least, that was what Yuiko thought of herself. She was very open in her emotions, not hiding anything in the inside and her face was always painted in the emotions she was feeling at that very moment.

Yuiko was a very open person, everybody could tell that.

So when her crush, that wasn't really so secret at all, maybe only to Ritsuka, showed up in school one day without his ears and tail she was the first one to jump up in her seat and allow the loud wail to leave past her lips.

She went numb from the feeling of loss. The fact that someone else was now besides her love, in that place she hoped to one day have, hurt. It hurt a lot. But when the pretty blush and the shy smile was on Ritsuka's face when he talked about the person who made his signs of childhood disappear the pain lessened for her.

Even, if just for a little bit.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! This would be my first time writing for Loveless, so I hope it wasn't too OOC.**

**For now these are just a bunch of drabbles, maybe I will post up some more later, when I have the sudden want to write for Loveless again. For now, how about telling me what you think? :)**


End file.
